zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Judy and Nick's relationship
Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had their first encounter in the Jumbeaux's Café. Their relationship was neutral at first but gained a strong platonic relationship in the end. Nick's Impression of Judy Nick viewed Judy as a nuisance at first. He also mentioned to have noticed her canister of fox repellent when they first met, leading him to believe her to be a bigoted individual, which he detests. He spent their first few hours together, as accomplices, making attempts to rid himself of her grasp, though the fact that she was just as cunning made this a difficult task, and one that was never fully seen through. Their first interactions would contradict the stereotype, and one that Nick initially abided by, of the "dumb bunny and sly fox". Over time, however, Nick would learn more about Judy and her persistence in cracking her first case, discovering that her will to prove herself on the force had been motivated by the prejudice given to her by her fellow officers at the police department, namely Chief Bogo. Nick personally related to this as he, too, had made attempts to join a team, to fit in, only to be scorned and shunned due to his species. With this in mind, he made it his goal to ensure Judy achieved her dream of proving her worth, going as far as to explain his backstory to her, believing she deserved to know the reasonings behind his ill treatment towards her at the start. This would be a significant moment for Nick, as he had once vowed to never expose his hidden vulnerability. Judy, in turn, would comfort Nick and push him to understand that he's more than what the world sees him as, and although he initially avoided acknowledging this, he was shown to have taken it to heart once Judy offers him the chance of becoming her partner on the police force. It was further revealed just how strongly he valued Judy and her friendship after the latter's unintentionally prejudice words against predators were given during a press conference, as he lamented to the bunny his feeling of betrayal, after the one individual in the world that had finally believed in him turned out to be as prejudice as everyone else. The fact that Nick filled out the application Judy gave him just moments ago, means he was more than happy to join the ZPD and become her partner. Following their falling out, Nick didn't entirely forget Judy, having held onto her carrot pen the entire time of their separation. When she finally returned to reconcile, it didn't take long for him to forgive her, knowing that—after the heat of the confrontation had passed—her words and positive feelings towards him were genuine. From that moment forward, Nick continued to treat Judy with love, care and support. He was unwilling to ever leave her side, even in the darkest of moments, such as their final confrontation with Bellwether, and subsequently accepted her offer of becoming an officer, and her partner, at the ZPD, proudly so. He was shown to have garnered a respect for her cleverness and ability to, now playfully, outsmart him, affectionately referring to her as a "sly bunny". As his realistic views on the world influenced Judy, her optimism and idealistic attitude influenced Nick, as he became open to taking chances and making a difference in the world, doing so by becoming the ZPD's first fox officer. Judy's Impression of Nick After discovering Nick's reputation as a con artist, having been a pawn in one of his schemes, Judy grew a dislike towards him, and his bitter attitudes towards the world, and herself. She took pleasure in getting her revenge by using his own ego against him and simultaneously blackmailing him into aiding her in the Otterton case, showing the two were bitter enemies at the start. Despite her annoyance with his cynicism and wise-cracks, Judy was intentionally responsible for saving Nick's life throughout their first adventure, and when this is brought up by Nick himself, she simply reasons it to be part of her job as an officer showing that, despite their unhealthy history at the time, she was above treating him recklessly. She was also able to unabashedly commend the fox when his own intelligence greatly assisted their case, giving credit where it was due in spite of everything. This is repaid once Nick, after witnessing the bigotry Judy faces at the hands of her "peers", stands up for the rabbit and becomes a willing accomplice in her goal to not only find Otterton, but prove herself to Bogo. Once Nick explains his history, and the reasoning behind his own bitterness, Judy's views and opinions on the fox change drastically, and the two start to form a meaningful relationship built on mutual trust and understanding. Her friendship with Nick was responsible for opening Judy's eyes to reality, showing that the world is not a perfect place where everyone gets along, and that prejudice is something that effects everyone, in ways you may not expect, making it all the more important to call out bigotry and make real effort to right the wrongs that it causes. Judy was able to fully admit this to Nick after she, herself, performed acts of prejudice, being more concerned with proving her care for him than labeling herself progressive, exemplifying the strength of their relationship. By the epilogue, Judy and Nick's relationship was shown to be healthier and stronger than ever. The two are seen regularly spending time with one another, both during work and after hours, and although they share mutual respect, they still partake in rounds of playful banter, innocently echoing their former rivalry. By this point in time, Judy playfully admits that she loves Nick; sentiments that seem to be returned. It's currently unknown if these sentiments either will lead to romance or friendly love. Gallery Nick and Judy tangled.png Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg Entering Cliffside Asylum.PNG Nick Judy Hug.JPG|Nick forgives and hugs Judy. Zootopia Nick Judy BB1.jpg Nick and judy at concert.jpg Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Judy Nick Stinkeye.png .028 Nick Judy & Zachary 28.jpg Nick_and_Judy_dancing.png Shut your mouth Wilde.png Category:Relationships